My Soul to Keep
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: MSTT from the POV of the Riverton 7 mixed with the story of a girl named Evelyn...just what does she have to do with the Riverton Ripper? Bug/OC Fic called "The Weirdest Conversation I've Never Had" is a companion piece to this.
1. Leah

**A/N: Thanks to BreeBree12345's review of **_**The Weirdest Conversation I've Never Had**_**, she gave me the idea for this fic. I just wanted to warn you all that for the first few chapters it is basically the movie from different character's points of view intertmixed with what's going on with my OC, Evelyn. So if for some odd reason you haven't seen the movie but you're looking up fanfiction for it, don't read unless you want spoilers (figured…just in case).**

Did you know I'm going to be a big sister? I can't wait. It's going to be awesome. I hope it's a sister...then we can play with my doll house daddy made for me.

Daddy's kinda weird sometimes. I'll hafta tell her that. It's okay though daddy loves us all very much. He just…talks to himself in funny voices. I think he's telling himself stories, cause when he tells me stories he does it in different voices.

Sometimes though, daddy does scare me. I won't tell him though cause it would make him sad. When he tucked me in tonight he seemed a little scared too…maybe he'll stop talking in the voices now.

What was that? I don't know how long I've been asleep but there's a lot of screaming. A silver fang comes through my door and there's a deep voice calling me names I can't say and telling me to open the door.

I jump out of bed and hide behind the house daddy built me. Hopefully my daddy comes through soon and makes the bad voice go away. Every time the fang comes through my door I jump a little bit. I hope this is a good hiding spot. Where is my mommy? Why can't I hear her? Where's daddy? Daddy?

Daddy…

He's the one with the fang and the bad voice. His eyes get as big as mine and then I hear his real voice, daddy's voice. "NO," he yelled and then ran from my room.

There's more screaming, but since it's just daddy…maybe he's playing a game. I quietly go into my parent's room and there's a lot of red all over the bathroom and my daddy. His voice and the other ones I've heard from him tell me to run away. I'm so scared…I don't know what's going on. Then the bad voice comes out of him and I see the silver fang again go in and out of my daddy.

I can't look anymore, I'm too scared. I look at the bed, mommy's still sleeping? I try and get to her but then there's more people yelling and a gunshot. This stupid policeman won't let me see my mommy and I think he hurt my daddy. He tells me everything is going to be all right. I don't know what is going on, but I feel that nothing is going to be all right ever again. So I tell him to get away from me.

Another policeman picks me up and takes me outside. I hear them talking about finding someone to take care of me.

I guess my mommy got hurt by the silver fang like daddy. I guess they're not coming back. I don't want to be hurt by the fang.

So I'll be one.


	2. Jay

**A/N: Each chapter title will reveal whose POV the chapter is from. This one is from Jay's.**

Looking around my room I realize that it's probably a good thing that mom's never been in here after I turned 13. The Ripper covers my walls. What can I say? I like to draw. Go big or go home dude. Maybe the giant one that covers the wall behind my bed was a bit much…gotta admit I kinda scare myself with that one…

Can you blame me? We've been fed the Ripper story since before I can even remember. Man, that reminds me…I gotta cross the bridge tonight. Great. I hate that fucking bridge. Spit in the river. Spit in the river. That's all I gotta remember, right?

Shit. 11:30…I gotta get down to the lake, I'm the puppet man this year. Heh…if everyone thought the other Ripper puppets were bad wait til they see mine. Totally bad ass.

As I spit in the river I can't help but curse myself for making the damn puppet so big. I can't jett across the bridge like normal cause it's so heavy. Oh well, I spit in the river I'll be all right, right?

Stashing the puppet I see Alex and Jerome…Bug isn't here. Late as usual. Ugh…Brandon, I would really like to know who made him the fucking leader of the 7 of us.

It's not like he can beat the shit out of us or has Fang on his side or…oh wait, he does. Oh well, at least I'm the Puppet master instead of the puppet's bitch this year. I'd never tell any of my friends but a couple years ago when I had to knock the stupid puppet over I almost pissed myself.

Damn…Brandon's always gotta pick on Bug. He looks like he's going to shit himself, and he hasn't even seen the costume yet…this is going to be fucking epic!

As I go into the woods to change into the Ripper costume I can't help but feel he's watching me. This blows, 16th birthday's are supposed to be the shit…not having you scared shitless. Maybe if I pretend I'm the Ripper for just a minute I won't be so scared. Looking through the eyes of the puppet and seeing Bug getting scareder by the minute definitely helps. Ha, no puppet Ripper has made it this far, how come he hasn't pushed me over yet? He knows it's me.

Dammit! The cops have to always ruin everything. Brandon's going to have Bug's head on a fucking silver platter now…he's the only one who's never knocked the puppet Ripper over. As we were hiding from the cops I thought it would ease Bug's worries to let him know that the Ripper may be alive. After all a real guy you can kill, right? A ghost…now that's serious shit there.

That didn't work; but Bug's always been a little…innocent.

What really blows I realize as I leave the dudes to head home, is that the cops have my puppet. Man, that thing was sick. Well at least I can get across the bridge a little faster. To be honest though, something doesn't feel right. Maybe Bug's fear about the Ripper coming after us for not knocking over the puppet was rubbing off. Nah, that's a stupid theory. It's like Alex said…just some dumb shit that Brandon made up, right?

I take a deep breath and hock back a real nice one and spit it far out into the river.

No Ripper's going to get me now. Hmmm you know what? I'm 16 now…a man, right? I don't need to run across this bridge. After all I spit in the river and I'm a man. Walking fast will work.

I still feel like someone's watching me though…I'm probably being too paranoid. Too many Ripper nightmares…I really need to draw over all the Ripper shit on my walls. It's time to grow up, right?

For the 80th time in a few seconds I turn around, and there really is someone there. I'm not sure who it is at first. He's walking kinda funny and has a thick jacket, Jerome? Holy shit he's running towards me…he looks like my fucking nightmare. There's no fucking way. I try and run and I explain to him I spit in the river. That means he can't get me, right?

Right?

Right?

Ri -


	3. Evelyn

**A/N: This chapter introduces my OC Evelyn. She has a story that coincides with our Riverton 7 and will merge later on…every other chapter is hers now. Sorry the update has taken so long…been battling migraines of the worst kind…go figure, huh?; but now I can finally update at will! My ultimate goal is to be done by All Hallows Eve…I'm ambitious ;)**

I shot out of bed chest heaving as I scrambled to catch at least one breath. Looking at the clock I can't help but groan… 12:15am. Yeah, I'm definitely wide awake…what's up with this ish?

Within a few seconds it's more than I can take. I had to pace. That's what I do when these random bursts of energy come to me. I pace and I talk to myself.

This is supposed to be the part where I reassure you that I'm not crazy. Unfortunately, I'm not sure I can make such bold statements as that, because I really don't know if I'd be lying. So here I am, the day after my birthday – awake and pacing as quietly as I can. I know that if either of my parents were to wake up I'd be done for.

My hand went to gently touch the gracious birthday present my dad had given me earlier the day before – a nice new shiny black eye. I'm just glad it hadn't swollen shut…yet. Through my worry of awakening the beasts that allegedly gave birth to me, I couldn't help but be restless.

In all of my 16 years I've never felt like I belong. I can't keep still. I'm not where I'm supposed to be; and I'm not doing what I'm meant to do. Of course the guidance counselor at school says that's perfectly normal for a girl my age to be concerned with her destiny. Then again this is coming from the same man who swears that the fry cook at the local diner is really Elvis in hiding…

Regardless, here I am talking out loud now, to whoever is supposed to be listening. What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go? Tell me I'm not some mistake from Mr. and Mrs. Beating-Your-Child-Is-Our-Purpose-In-Life…

There's gotta be more to it, right?

Crap…one of them is outta bed. I can hear the footsteps thumping towards my door. My heart starts pounding out of fear wondering what's going to be done now. Even though I'm quick to get back into bed and throw the covers over my head…my parents are (surprisingly) too smart to believe that I had been in bed this whole time.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing up talking in the middle of the night," shouts my Dad.

"Probably phone-fucking some douche bag at her school," offers my Mom.

"Not in my house," my dad's voice fades for a moment then comes back full force as I hear the unmistakable sound of a cracking belt, "I'll show you what we do to nasty little wannabe whores in my house!"

_Please tell me I'm meant for more than this…_ I plead in my head before the belt brands on my already tender skin. _Please…_


End file.
